The Warrior, The Wolf, and The Princess
by kazykim13
Summary: one-shot AU of the 2x22 episode if the diamond succeeded. The citizens of Storybrooke must cross worlds to escape the doomed town. Ruby meets the Warrior, Mulan, and instantly falls in love. Aurora is standing by on the sidelines watching this new woman take Mulan away. Who will prevail? Red Warrior or Sleeping Warrior?
1. Chapter 1

Mulan and Aurora found themselves standing over the purple vortex that opened before them. Mulan held back Aurora making sure she was standing safely behind her. "What's going on?!" Aurora yelled above the portal's menacing swirling. "I'm not sure!" Mulan yelled back, stepping back from the tremendous wind that began to blow from the portal. "I think it's opening from the other side!" Mulan yelled toward Aurora, who clung on tightly to the Warrior's armor. A flash of light appeared before them. They both began covering their eyes with their forearms, both looking away from the light. Then, both women heard the scattered voices of people grunting. Mulan and Aurora both retracted their arms away and saw scattered bodies slowly getting up from where the portal had laid. Mulan took her sword out from precaution, these people dressed like Emma and Snow, but to be safe she still held out her sword. Aurora cowered behind Mulan from fear and shock of what suddenly happened. Then a familiar voice called out, "Mulan?! Aurora?!" both women looked up like one body and actually saw, "Emma! Snow!" Aurora called out, peering around Mulan's backside as Mulan put her sword away. Snow and Aurora ran to hug each other as Emma and Mulan shook hands. "I see you're safe Emma." Mulan says as she gives a warm welcome. "The same to you!" Emma wide smiles, "Oh! You have to meet my son!" Emma peers behind her spotting Henry who was standing with Regina amazed with where they had landed. "Henry! Regina!" Emma motioned for them to quickly come over to meet Mulan. Henry practically ran dragging Regina with him next to Emma. "Henry, Regina, this is Mulan." Henry beamed a huge smile, "Mulan!" Henry came close to Mulan and embraced her, showing his way of saying hello. Mulan stood looking down at the boy a bit confused but still let him hug her. Mulan looked up toward Regina who gave a small smile. "Regina." Mulan nodded her serious nod, the nod of acknowledgment and friendliness, or her way of friendliness. Regina and Henry went off somewhere else to meet Aurora and also to check if everyone was alright from the trip. Mulan thought it amusing see all these new faces appear before her looking astonished and out if place. Emma stood near Mulan as her eyes searched for someone else. "You have to meet someone as well..." Emma spoke still looking through the sea of people until she spotted the person. "Ruby!" Emma yelled out. Mulan looked toward a taller woman who dressed in tight red pants with loose fitting shirt. Her hair was long, wavy and black. She had the biggest smile on her face as she approached Emma. "Ruby! This is Mulan. When we were here last time she and Aurora helped us." Mulan nodded toward Ruby very honorably. "Ahh, Mulan...I'm Ruby." Ruby sticks out her hand for a handshake, being polite Mulan gasps the woman's hand, shaking it. Ruby stares into Mulan's eyes as they shook hands, Mulan didn't know what it was or what she felt, but this woman was unique from all the rest.

After everything was situated, make-shift tents for camp were set up in the old haven where Mulan, Aurora, Emma, and Snow first stayed the last time. It was undisturbed from their last visit, all the tables, sentry towers, even small houses were still standing. "I thought the Ogres would destroy this place." Snow leans toward Aurora as they walked around the site, observing what has been left. Aurora peered around watching everyone feel comfortable and just happy to be here. "Snow...?" Aurora asks as she looks at each and every person. Snow looks toward Aurora, "Why have you all come here?" Aurora asks curious. Snow sighs, "Let me tell both you and Mulan later, okay? If that's alright..." Aurora nods, "Of course!" Snow pats Aurora on her back, "Let me go check on everyone, to make sure we're all situated with sleeping quarters and such." Aurora nods completely understanding the situation. As Aurora looked around the haven once more, she noticed that woman, Ruby, had been glued to Mulan's side this whole time. Aurora felt something in her stomach churn as she saw Ruby and Mulan talking. _Why is she so interested with Mulan...?_


	2. Chapter 2

Mulan, Aurora, Ruby, Regina, Emma, Snow, Charming, and Henry all sit around the fire's glow. Other townsfolk sat near having their own fires and campsites made up. Mulan and Aurora sat fairly close together, showing their bond has grown since the last time. "Couldn't find Phillip?" Ruby asks as they talk about events that have recently happened. Mulan nods telling everyone what their journey consisted of. "We had traveled many miles and couldn't find any help to bring Phillip back..." Mulan looks toward the whole group a bit sad, but lightens the mood, "But we had made plans to restore this Haven for the both of us...we did at first contemplate finding a way to Your land, but instead you all came here!" Mulan laughs at the irony of the situation. Everyone smiles and laughs from the stories of Mulan and Aurora's trip, but if course the inevitable was bound to come up. Mulan asked in her most serious and sympathetic tone, "What has happened to your land?"  
"It was destroyed." Regina replies raspy and annoyed. "These outsiders destroyed it. And our only hope was to come here." Charming added. Mulan and Aurora both look at each other in shock before addressing the group, "What happened?!" Aurora asks only gasping at the mere thought of a land being completely obliterated by some strangers. "The town reverted back to its original setting...which was the forest." Ruby replies, looking toward Aurora, but her eyes wavered toward Mulan, who kept her gaze toward Aurora. Aurora noticed right away and tried to address someone else, "Well, whatever had happened we're all safe here now." Emma smiles looking behind her where Henry slept peacefully. "What are your plans here?" Mulan asked toward Ruby, but then asking around. "We're going to rebuild the kingdom. Together." Snow smiled toward Regina actually giving that everything has been resolved between them. Mulan and Aurora smiled at everyone, it had been a long journey for all of them and now they can live in peace.

It was late and Mulan was scouting the area while everyone slept, everyone but Aurora. Aurora has recently been waking up as Mulan would begin to scout, just wanting to keep her company. Mulan always insisted on Aurora to go back to sleep, but she wouldn't no matter how hard Mulan tried to convince that she needed her sleep. Mulan and Aurora both walked silently along the outside of the camp looking both on the inside of the forest and the outside of the campsite. "Mulan...?" Aurora asks casually as they walked along the forest trail. "Yes...?"  
"what do you think of this whole situation?"  
Mulan looked toward Aurora a bit astonished that she was asking a personal question. Mulan shrugged at first then responded, "I feel that whatever tragedy had happened, it is passed. And now because they are willing to work together to build back their kingdom it's quite interesting. I feel it's just fate for them to come back and our fate be intertwined with theirs." Aurora smiles a bit, but then asks another personal question, "And what do you think of Ruby?" Aurora almost winced at the question. Mulan furrowed her brows in disappointment and confusion, "What about her?" Mulan asks paying close attention to her tone. "I mean...Do you think she's a friend worth having or just some woman who is indifferent toward you...?" Aurora knew she should have kept her mouth shut because Jealousy was screaming out all over those words. Mulan paused a minute, contemplating on what to reply. "I think she is unique, different. She seems like a strong woman, and seems like a trustworthy friend." Aurora looked toward Mulan in hurt. "Oh, I see." After that it was the end of the scouting session and Mulan insisted on Aurora to sleep. Aurora listened this time not testing Mulan's patience and quickly drifted off to sleep. Even though Mulan and Aurora had grown a custom with sleeping close each other, this time it felt that Mulan's body was so far away from Aurora's that there was a awfully large gap that Aurora wanted to desperately close, but knew it was not her place now.

Aurora didn't even know how much pain Mulan's reply would give to herself. The weeks had passed and already Mulan and Ruby had been talking more often and because Ruby was more accustomed to the wilderness they shared many interests together. Aurora would see less of Mulan because Ruby was always with her somewhere doing something. Aurora felt her heart harden and grow cold from all the attention Ruby was getting. Aurora some days just stood watching the two talk as they went around helping the townsfolk with whatever they needed. One day Aurora noticed that all day the two women were not to be seen anywhere. It seemed like prideful jealousy, but Aurora couldn't help herself. She asked around wondering where Mulan had gone off to. Finally, Belle had told Aurora that they both went off to the lake to go for a refreshing swim. Aurora's cheeks burned with rage when she found this out. She marched off toward the direction of the lake and was hopeful to see if Mulan turned away from Ruby just this once, to acknowledge her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby had taken Mulan to a nearby lake suggesting they take a nice, relaxing, refreshing dip in the water. Ruby watched as Mulan carefully undressed from her armor, revealing the slim figure that hid beneath the proud armor. Mulan's body was perfectly aligned with toned abs, legs, arms, and shoulders. Ruby blushed a bit as she saw the Warrior in front of her so raw and exposing the more feminine body she had. But Ruby also saw the aged scars that had perfectly been hidden away from behind the piercing armor. Mulan saw Ruby unable to move from her spot and jokingly asked, "Are you going to come in?" Ruby snapped from her staring and looked past Mulan toward the trees. "uh...yes!" Mulan dived inside the chill water swimming underneath the soft current as Ruby undressed from her jeans and t-shirt revealing her skinny and fit figure. Ruby quickly joined the Warrior as she stepped in the cold waters. From behind the trees and shrubs, Aurora looked on fuming with jealousy and envy. She wanted to be the one to share this precious moment with Mulan, she wanted to be able to experience all of Mulan, raw and bare. All she could do was look on with envious eyes that scorched the embodiment of perfection; Ruby.

Mulan, still under the water's embrace, felt her lungs and chest tighten from the lack of air, only noticing now how long she had stayed under. She shot out from under only to find herself perfectly placed in front of Ruby who just stared into the Warrior's eyes with her mysterious smoky green eyes. Mulan felt the heat radiate off this woman who just silently stared at her. Mulan felt her cheeks grow hot and turned away but quickly felt the fingers of Ruby gently find themselves on her back, where the past laid. "Ruby..." Mulan began to mutter but her voice faded. Ruby's fingers carefully, with such little pressure, ran over the scars that Mulan tried so carefully to ignore and hide. Mulan's spine tingled from the sudden sensation of soft caresses feeling the rough and dark past of herself. Mulan felt Ruby come closer the heat of Ruby was immense, but at the same time she felt the woman shiver from the very movements of the distance between them closing so rapidly. Ruby and Mulan just stood in the water's cold arms silently. Ruby's touch seemed frozen on Mulan's back, on her scars. Mulan dare not look behind her for she knew what awaited was much more terrifying then her scars being revealed.

Aurora watched as Ruby lifted her arm and carefully found herself touching Mulan's back. Aurora trembled at the scene, at the intimacy they shared. Ruby has only known Mulan only for these past days and Aurora has known her for the past months. Somehow, Aurora felt she had to compliment Ruby, but all at the same time she wanted her to disappear. Aurora felt a pain in her stomach as she wanted the two women share this moment. But, a little gleam of hope floated by as Aurora carefully studied Mulan's face. Her countenance didn't show desire or even lust, just shock. Almost a comforting surprise that Ruby had the courage to feel for Mulan's past rather then ask. Aurora felt her heart both float and sink within her. _I don't understand Mulan, yet I do._ Aurora huffed a small breath of frustration and excitement, she knew whatever she felt now would only continue if she let it. Now, she understood her true feelings and knew she must do something about them before they wandered off into oblivion.

Mulan soon got out of the lake after that moment of pure intimacy between the women. Before Mulan had completely ran off away from Ruby, Ruby spoke to Mulan with much hope, "Mulan, I understand you. I understand suffering, pain, death..." Mulan turned back toward Ruby who was beginning to get out of the lake with barely a towel wrapped around her. Ruby noticed Mulan was listening to her, giving her a chance to explain herself and her actions. "You and I...We aren't different...I..I'm a child of the moon." Mulan looked at Ruby with astonishment and shock. "Child of the Moon...?!" Mulan stood gazing down at the soil underneath her. She saw the drips of water that glistened down her legs as she gazed anywhere but Ruby's green eyes. Ruby waited until Mulan addressed her again, but the hopes of Mulan to look up was diminishing. "Every full moon I go out and experience the world with my monster's eyes...with my own eyes." Mulan looked back up toward Ruby who just stood a few inches away whispering these secrets. Mulan was speechless, she couldn't think of any words or anything to say. _A wolf..s woman. A woman who understands death... _Mulan nodded in understanding, she didn't want to pester Ruby with questions and because she felt the chill to her bones now and wanted a warmer place to discuss this. "I killed so many people and I never knew it...So don't for a minute think you must hide your scars...because to me...They're beautiful." Mulan felt a small breath escape her lips as Ruby whispered those words. _Beautiful...?_ Mulan turned her back and left Ruby to be with herself. Ruby knew she had frightened Mulan, but knew it was the best for Mulan to know now then her trying to explain later. And more because she felt more for this woman then anyone she has ever met.


	4. Chapter 4

Aurora watched as Mulan stormed off almost running away in fear. Aurora has never witnessed Mulan become so frightened so quickly from just mere conversation. _What happened...? Did Ruby offend her?_ She watched the Warrior slip into the distance as she too went back to the campsite. All Aurora could ask herself was what had happened and why. _If Mulan was offended I feel that she would have said something right back...Mulan isn't the type to run from any kind of challenge..._ Aurora came into the campsite only to find everyone beginning to pack things up for the journey ahead. "Aurora! We've been looking all over for you!" Aurora looked around and saw Ruby and Mulan already in the camp packing, acting like nothing had went on. Only with a few glances and smiles from Ruby, that was obvious, but Mulan just gave her a cold stare and turned away. "I..I'm sorry...I was just enjoying a nice walk..." Aurora smiled innocently trying to take the attention away from her. Snow smiled and told her to get everything she wanted to bring, because they would not be returning here again. Aurora felt a pain in her chest as she began to pack the small bag of possessions. _I have known nothing but this life...and what am I to become when we go back to the castle? A Princess again? A commoner? A working woman...?_ Aurora gazed off into the distance planning out her future that seemed empty of promises and hope. _I have no one to share it with..._ Aurora felt her eyes begin to swell with tears, she tried to stop herself, but it was no use. The tears streamed down as she tried to wipe them away as they came out. Suddenly, Aurora felt a presence behind her back, but she dare not look for her eyes were completely red and swollen from her persistent crying. "Aurora? Are you ready to go?" the familiar voice asked, calmingly and soothingly. "I..I'm not quite done..." Aurora hiccupped trying to mask her tears and sulky tone, but it was no use for Mulan, she knew right away. Mulan walked around her and knelt down in front of her, "What's wrong Princess?" Mulan asked genuinely concerned for her. "It's nothing really..." Aurora wiped away the lingering tears that latched onto her soft cheeks. Mulan kept her eyes on her, knowing she wasn't going to leave without an explanation. Aurora sniffled a bit before speaking, trying to collect her thoughts and words, "I'm afraid...afraid of what this new life will bring and where my future will lie...I always had assurance with Phillip, but now-"  
"But now he's gone you don't know where your life will turn..." Mulan interrupted, sounding like she was also in the same situation. Mulan slightly shook her head trying to pretend she hadn't spoken out of place. Aurora and Mulan looked at each other for a brief moment, but for that brief moment it felt that years had passeed. Mulan coughed dryly and told Aurora, "Five minutes" raspingly whispered and left Aurora to her thoughts. A moment is all it took for Aurora to completely swell with desire and passion for this woman. Aurora was afraid to have Mulan leave her life and that moment she knew immediately that she was in love. In love with Mulan.

The whole party of a hundred plus trudged along the rough and hidden trail toward Snow and Charming's castle. Aurora remembered the first time walking through this path she was so out of element and complained half the time. She remembered the hint if annoyance and irritation in Mulan's voice when she spoke to her. Aurora couldn't help but giggle to herself when she thought of this and how much she had grew herself. She has gotten used to the trails and the heavy sun beating down upon her. Mulan was near Aurora as she reminisced on with the past,."What are you smiling about?" Mulan asked her lips forming into a smile knowing it had something to do with how they were here before. "Do you remember when we first came through here?" Aurora asked still giggling. "I do." Mulan replied still looking toward Aurora. She saw the glimmer in her blue eyes, she saw how her nose scrunched as she smiled and laughed, how the corners of her lips curled as she smiled, how her perfectly pale cheeks grew with rosiness as she spoke about the past. She was utterly the most beautiful woman she has set her eyes on. "I remember complaining about everything...I felt like a child then..." Aurora confessed. Mulan nodded in agreement, "Mhm, you were. Then." Aurora looked toward Mulan with surprise and admiration, "And what am I now?" she asked a bit teasing. "Hm...Now, you're a woman. A strong, independent woman. And no matter what your future has in store...I'll always be here for you." Mulan looked over her shoulder to see Aurora's reaction. She didn't expect her to handle it so seriously because She could practically see Aurora's eyes sparkle in happiness and courage. Mulan smiled at Aurora shyly, knowing a bold move was just made by confessing she would be here for her. _Why must I make myself flustered around her? Everything I say is meant with admiration, but I always embarrass myself and reveal too much..._ Mulan quickly looked away knowing she would become flustered soon and feel uncomfortable feeling the blood rush toward her cheeks and ears. Aurora still smiled a bit as Mulan looked away, noticing whenever Mulan felt shy or caught herself from embarrassment, her ears would turn red. Aurora giggled inwardly, only she knew this about the Warrior an she felt proud.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a long day if walking, but finally everyone made it to the castle by nightfall. Everyone rejoiced and said a celebration would be out in place. Aurora tried to busy herself with filing up her empty canteen with the well water until Emma came walking over to Aurora and patted her on the back as she greeted her, "Aurora! Do you think you and Mulan could get some fireworks from the marketplace while we all set up food and stuff?"  
"Of course!" Aurora immediately accepted wanting Mulan all to herself, away from Ruby's alluring body. Aurora searched for the sleek woman's body in the crowd of what seemed like millions. Aurora searched through the sea of bodies and finally found Mulan who was propped against the Castle's outside wall. Ruby and Mulan were talking as everyone around them laughed and cheered, they were perfectly placed near the wall. Mulan leaned against the wall all weight in her shoulder as Ruby talked close to her. Mulan's eyes just searched around the people just observing each and every person. Aurora felt breathless as she came near Mulan, not tired from walked and searching for this woman, just the mere the sight of her made her breathless. "Mulan!" Aurora called smiling overwhelmingly. Mulan immediately looked up from her name being called, Aurora noticed a small soft smile began to form its way on the stubborn Warrior's face. Aurora came close to Mulan just taking all of her in. Her lips, cheeks, eyes, jaw-line. Everything was perfect. "Emma needs us to fetch some fireworks from the sheds." Aurora spoke and studied the Warrior's reactions. Mulan nodded not really saying a word. Even as they walked, Aurora felt Mulan's mind was occupied from everything that has been happening. _What am I suppose to say to her...?_ Aurora awkwardly followed behind the Warrior as she just walked silently inside the old abandoned shed. the room was dusty and dim, and it felt like no has touched the inside for years. Aurora coughed as soon as she inhaled a breath. Mulan spun around fast and just stood in front of Aurora worried, "Are you alright?!" Aurora stopped in mid cough taken a back from Mulan's sudden and spontaneous reaction. "I'm...okay.." Aurora croaked trying to stop her coughing by tightening her throat and chest. Mulan stepped close to Aurora her hands touching the fabric of the shall, "Here..." Mulan wrapped the shawl around Aurora's face so only her eyes were showing, "This should help a bit from the dust..." Mulan mumbled. Aurora stared into the woman's eyes staring, this had been the first time, since Ruby, that Mulan had been close to her. Mulan felt Aurora's stare and her eyes looked up toward the fragile woman as well, her hands still resting on the shawl. Small hiccups of coughs escaped Aurora's throat as they just stared. Mulan felt the mesmerizing effect Aurora's sea blue eyes gave and she quickly moved away and awkwardly said, "W-we should find those fireworks..." Mulan walked away not saying another word. _Why am I like this...? Am I torn between women...? This should even be happening..._

Mulan tried to occupy her mind by searching the shed for the fireworks. It seemed that these fireworks were not even in this shed. Aurora was moving piles of junk and wooden boxes, "I feel that they aren't here anymore..." Aurora spoke, a bit muffled from her shawl covering her mouth. A sudden crack was heard from inside the shed as Aurora moved a big box out of her way. Aurora and Mulan immediately stopped looking at each other. A louder crack sounded and the wooden ceiling moaned terribly loud. Aurora looked up to see a large pillar barely holding up the ceiling, but the box she just moved cracked the pillar. Aurora saw some dust trickle down from the cracks and before she knew it the whole pillar and ceiling caved in. "Mulan!" Aurora shrieked as she held her hands above her and cowered in fear closing her eyes from second nature. Aurora heard the loud crashes and wood fall and scrape across the floor then everything went silent. Aurora felt that she was still on her feet and unharmed, even from all the chaos that hailed down. Aurora peered from her closed eyelids and saw Mulan above her, holding up the cracked pillar with her forearm. Her eyes looked straight toward Aurora almost peering into her very soul. Aurora saw fear in Mulan eyes as she stood protecting her. Mulan was breathing heavily and her arms subtly shook from all the weight upon her body. "...Mulan...!" Aurora whispered under her defensive body, still staring into her eyes. Mulan's lips creped out a small smile as she replied, "Princess." Mulan looked enchanting as she stood in the dust filled shed, the wood and rubble covered Mulan's proud cape and shoulders as she just stood still holding up the pillar. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of Mulan's forehead as she still struggled to keep the weight above the both of them. "I need you to move away..." Mulan spoke heavily. Aurora quickly crawled away to safety and as soon as she moved away Mulan dropped her arm and the pillar crashed down with a loud thud. Dust engulfed the whole shed as the pillar was let go. Aurora heard coughing from within the cloud of dust and saw a tall figure step from the depths of the dust. "Mulan..." Aurora gasped as she watched the Warrior stagger from the dust. "I don't think there are fireworks here." Mulan coughed choking out a smile. Aurora laughed under her breath as they both left the run-down shed.


	6. Chapter 6

Mulan and Aurora reported back to Emma and Snow, who were standing near the Castle's entrance setting up torches. Aurora noticed that it had suddenly gotten dark and didn't realize they have been out all day. "We couldn't find any fireworks..." Aurora spoke as she felt defeated in the small mission she was given with Mulan. Emma smiled in good humor, "You're fine! We actually just found the fireworks. They were inside the Castle's armory." Aurora gave a small smile, she wanted to be happy but all thoughts were occupied by the woman who stood straight and alert next to her. Her mind swimming with the desires to keep Mulan near her. Ruby came up toward the four of them first talking with Snow about the cooks already bringing the food out and as Emma and Snow left she gave all her attention to Mulan. Aurora looked sadly toward the Warrior who was attentively watching the smiles and laughter of Ruby's bright countenance. Aurora felt a cold chill all throughout her body and she knew she wasn't welcomed. Aurora sadly retreated away from the two women and found herself standing on the outside watching as the festival started. Mulan's eyes followed the Princess as she walked away, suddenly wondering _Aurora is leaving...?_ Mulan watched as long as she could until Aurora completely disappeared into the sea of men and women. The festival was rambunctious and lively, everyone celebrating and having a great time.

Hours later Aurora was standing near the entrance outside of the fun just holding her drink, that Belle had given her, just watching. Regina and Emma were enjoying themselves with Henry, while Belle and Snow talked a ways away. Everyone had a perfect smile on their face, except Aurora. She felt the pain in her heart as she thought of Mulan, she felt as though Mulan has been drifting away these past days. Knowing _Mulan is no longer mine..._ Aurora sipped her drink and to her surprise she saw in the corner of her eye a figure placed their self near her. She looked over still in mid drink and saw Mulan, quietly standing next to her. Mulan looked over and smiled, a smile she hasn't seen since Her own heart was given back to her. Aurora was in shock, she couldn't believe Mulan was next to her, just standing there without her asking. "Finally found you." Mulan smiled sipping her drink, never breaking eye contact. Aurora set her drink down so she could say something, but nothing came out. She was at loss with words even though she could think up a million things to say before, now she couldn't. Mulan noticed the struggle Aurora was having and proceeded to speak. "Aren't you going to join in?" Mulan asks watching Aurora's eyes as they wandered toward the rest of the people enjoying the festival. Aurora shook her head, "I'm not feeling up for it, I guess." She mumbled, still feeling Mulan's eyes on her. "Do you want to get some food? Are you hungry?" Aurora shrugged trying to avoid Mulan's questions. After awhile Mulan just sighed and looked up toward the night sky, "Beautiful stars..." Aurora couldn't ignore Mulan anymore, she looked up as well and saw the night sky with the full moon, but saw no stars. Mulan laughed as she saw Aurora look, "So, you are listening," Aurora looked toward Mulan a bit annoyed but embarrassed, "I am." Mulan still had a friendly smile upon her face as she replied, "Well, What's wrong then?" Aurora felt her chest immediately tighten from Mulan's direct question and because Mulan actually cared. "Nothing..."

"Aurora, Something's wrong I know it. Let me guess..." Aurora held her breath now, knowing Mulan had to know. "Is it because of Ruby?" Mulan whispered her eyes looking into Aurora's. Aurora looked away as soon as the name was spoken, she didn't want to talk about it with Mulan, especially because of all the feelings she felt for this woman. Mulan's countenance crept a smile, her hand motioned toward the woman who denied her. Aurora heard something drop behind the two of them but she dare not look. Then, Aurora felt Mulan's hand upon her shoulder, and pulled her back so they could face each other. Aurora shuddered from the touch, she felt hot and nervous. Mulan took the cup from Aurora's and threw aside. "Don't tell me you're jealous." Mulan whispers, teasing Aurora now. Mulan pulled Aurora close, their bodies touching. Aurora felt her whole body grow weak from Mulan's very direct and sudden actions. _Mulan has never acted like this before...never..._ Aurora gulped down the breath she was holding and just stared speechless. She felt her own hands creeping up the woman's chest, around her neck, into her hair. Aurora felt the silk between her fingers as she ran her hand through Mulan's hair. Aurora couldn't deny the feelings any longer, more because Mulan was practically inviting her now. Aurora leaned in her eyes closing as she did. Before their lips could even touch, Mulan was ripped away from Aurora. Both women rapidly opened their eyes and saw a group of men laughing and hollering toward them. "Do you think yourself a man?" A man in drabs called toward Mulan. Mulan, still facing Aurora, winced at the man's call. Her eyes darted behind, ready to for their challenge.


	7. Chapter 7

Mulan turned around stepping in front of Aurora protecting her. "Leave. Now!" Mulan shouted, her hands forming tight fists. Aurora suddenly felt her hands grasping onto the armor of Mulan, scared. The men whistled thinking themselves funny, "I bet you she can't even throw a punch!" The man called stepping up to challenge Mulan. Mulan winced at the man's teasing joke, she felt her pulse points throbbing from anger and hate. Mulan stepped up her the whites of her knuckles began to show. Aurora whimpered out but Mulan ignored it, she wasn't going to throw away her Honor for this. The man lunged toward Mulan first throwing a punch, but Mulan grabs his fist and throws him back. The man staggers and comes running toward Mulan again. Mulan ready stood alert, but to her surprise a fist from nowhere punched her right in the jaw. "Mulan!" Aurora cried stepping up but hesitated. She wanted to help but she was defenseless. Mulan heard the impact of the punch and was thrown to the floor. Mulan growled as she jumped back up. This time she threw the punch at whoever hit her, the man was thrown back. Mulan darted her angry eyes around ready to kill the next person who challenged her. Suddenly, a voice was fiercely calling out toward the men, "Stop it!" Ruby came running up angry and agitated, her eyes fully yellow. Snow and Charming came running up angry as well. Charming yelled for the men to leave the festival and the castle grounds. "If I ever see you on my land again, I swear!" Snow called out. Ruby snarled, her wolf beginning to come out. Charming warned the group of men, and from his warning they ran out into the woods and disappeared. Aurora saw Ruby placing her hand on Mulan's shoulder, but Mulan pushed it aside. She was obviously humiliated. Snow came toward Mulan and saw the bruise on her face, "What happened?!" She asked worried for Mulan. Emma and Regina came running seeing the ruckus, it seemed the whole festival had stopped because of this. "Nothing." Mulan replied sharply, still agitated. Ruby looked at Snow with sad eyes knowing something had gone out of hand. Aurora stood beside the group as they asked what had happened and conversed with each other of what to do with the men. "These men were from East Kingdom. Bunch of low grade thieves..." Regina hissed toward Emma. Mulan, who was angry, stood and pushed her way through the crowd of people not wanting to talk with them. Ruby started to follow Mulan, but Emma had stopped her. Mulan flashed a look toward Aurora then trudged off into the forest alone. Emma looked toward Aurora and nodded, telling her to go after her. Aurora ran off into the woods knowing _This is my moment..._

Aurora had walked for hours in the dense and dark forest, now afraid of where she tread. The moon barely helped her find her way. Aurora felt her foot hit something hard and felt her whole body tumble forward. Aurora had closed her eyes, but didn't feel the impact of the fall. She opened them and saw she was floating just above the hard ground. Aurora looked behind her and saw Mulan grasping her arm, preventing her from falling. Mulan gently pulled the Princess up and they both stood their together. Alone. Aurora could hear the flaps of the bats above as they stood silently, just staring at each other. Aurora's eyes wandered toward the bruise that was turning purple. Aurora felt her hand rush toward the bruise, wanting to soothe it. Mulan's eyes wavered away wincing from the pain. "Are you okay...?" Aurora asks stroking her thumb on Mulan's bare face. Mulan looked back at Aurora, serious and hurt. "Fine." Mulan sighed, her shoulders slumped a bit. Aurora knew it wasn't the bruise, it was the honor she was trying to defend. "You know..." Aurora began to saw, whispering, "You're the most honorable person I have met." Mulan crept a small smile, knowing Aurora understood. Mulan lifted her hands cupping Aurora's face. Mulan quickly leaned into Aurora, their lips finally touching in an feverish kiss. Aurora felt the breath Mulan let out as they both kissed under the moonlight. Mulan opened her eyes awkwardly glancing toward something she saw. Aurora still mesmerized by the kiss kept her eyes closed and kept kissing Mulan passionately. Mulan saw yellow eyes from behind the trees, noticing a black figure emerging. It was Ruby. Ruby's heart sank from the moment Mulan was sharing with Aurora instead of her. Mulan looked intently at Ruby almost telling her "Sorry" before she saw the yellow eyes completely disappear. Mulan felt sad, but soon forgot because she was drawn in by Aurora's tongue exploring her mouth. Mulan closed her eyes knowing the woman she loved was Aurora. They both parted practically gasping for air. Aurora looked into Mulan's eyes and whispered, "You're my new life..." Mulan felt the butterflies in her stomach as Aurora had finally confessed her love.


End file.
